Good Morning, Beautiful
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Just a small Klaine drabble; pure fluff. Kurt's thoughts and some conversation between Kurt and Blaine waking up to one another on a Saturday morning. WARNING: Buy a new toothbrush before you read this. You will probably end up with klaine fluff induced cavities.


A/N: Just a little drabble I'm going to write… inspired by the amount of sleep I've done this afternoon. It's funny; I don't get a lot of sleep, but when I do… I'm out. For a LONG TIME. (: And I just don't want to study for my French final. And my best friend (We call her Buggy (: ) really wants me to write one so she can read it. So voila moi copains! (:

(Kurt's POV)

I felt the warm beam of the sun hitting my face through my window, as I fluttered my eyes open. The room was filled with daylight; the light of a new day; a new beginning. I glanced over at my clock; _8:57 AM Saturday._ YES! I totally forgot it was Saturday. I felt something warm breezing down my back. I rolled over, delighted to remember Blaine fell asleep here after his movie marathon. I felt his tiny, precious breaths on my shoulder. He looked so relaxed; so peaceful in his sleep. Part of me wanted to wake him up so we could start our day, but part of me wanted to admire how beautiful my boyfriend was, and how lucky I was to have him.

If a year ago someone told me I would be lying in bed, waking up to and out and proud gay boy that I was in love with and he loved me back, I would be laughing at them. Until I met Blaine, I just accepted the fact that I would be alone for ever, and I wasn't meant to love or be loved in that way. But then, here comes Blaine, full speed ahead into my life.

I zoned back in from my thoughts, and examined Blaine once more. He still looked relaxed, but now he was wearing a smile; a tiny smile but a sure one. It was so cute, it made my heart goo. I reached over quick and grabbed my iPhone, taking a picture of the beautiful boy. He didn't have to know I had it, but I needed to remember this moment.

I could imagine it years from now. I would wake up to the same Blaine in the city that never sleeps. He would legally be my husband and I would legally be his. I would likely kiss his forehead and he'd smile in his sleep as I quietly rolled out of bed. I would walk out to the kitchen to start breakfast, and when I'd turn around, I'd see Blaine, looking at me with confusion. He'd beckon me to forget breakfast and come back to bed to cuddle with him. I'd comply, and we'd crawl back into our bed for an extra thirty minutes, me cuddling in his chest while he rubbed my back. And I'd be happy with the world.

"Good Morning Beautiful. What's got you thinking so hard so early?"Blaine said. It scared the crap out of me; I didn't know he was awake.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked

"You. I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you. And how someday, we'll be in NYC and we'd be cuddling on our Saturday morning, just like today." I said. Blaine looked at me endearingly. He kissed the top of my forehead, and let out a sigh.

"You are just so adorable." He said, sliding in closer to me

"No, really you are." I said "You are the cutest sleeper in the world."

"You were watching me sleep?"

"I glanced over at you, and you had the cutest smile on your face; I couldn't stop looking."

"Do you know why I had a smile on my face?"

"Why?"

"Because I was dreaming of us, in NYC, waking up to each other in our apartment in the city that never sleeps, you married to me and me married to you. Someday, Kurt. Someday." Blaine whispered.

"I love you." I whispered

Blaine closed his face in on mine, his lips hovering over mine

"I love you too." He whispered, his breath tickling my lips. He closed the gap and we laid there kissing lazily for a time limit I didn't know. It didn't matter, as long as I was with Blaine.

"C'mon babe, do you want breakfast?" I asked

"No. I just want to lay here and cuddle with you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you. Just for thirty minutes."

"Can't argue with that." I said, with a smile. I turned away from Blaine, letting his arms snaked around my waist. I felt his head rest on the crevice of my neck. He kissed my neck three times before whispering five simple words.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."


End file.
